Twilight Saga: Heartbroken Return
by CassieVoeh
Summary: Edward comes back after two years to find that bella is in love with jacob, is pregnant with his child, and is being hunted by Victoria. Can he do anything to help, while he tries to get over his love for her?
1. Return

Twilight Saga: Heartbroken Return

Edwards POV

"_**I can't do this, I can't, I promised!**_"

I kept trying to tell myself I shouldn't do this; but I knew I would anyway. I had to see her it has been over two years since I have seen or talked to her. The last time we were really together was on her 18th birthday party. I try not to think about the day that had ruined our chanced of being together, when my own brother tried to kill her over a paper cut. I knew it was no longer safe for us to be together. So I left her, it was the hardest thing I have ever done, and she actually believed me when I told her I didn't love her.

_Stop it! _ I almost screamed at myself. I was not coming back to Forks to get her back. I am only coming back to make sure I did the right thing in leaving.

The plane landed in Seattle instead of renting a car, I just ran. It was faster to run and I was starting to get anxious from just the thought of seeing her face.

It took me about ten minutes to reach her house this way. I saw that it was empty, so I jumped through her 2 story bedroom window like I used too. I saw that it hadn't changed at all. Looking around I saw some pictures of her life that I missed. Her senior prom, she went with Jacob? Graduation Day, and some other events that I didn't recognized. I looked around her room some more, I had memories from almost every corner. I walked to the window, deciding to check La Push next. Looking behind me for a split second to get a last look, I jumped.

The run to La Push, it only took me a few minutes. I got to the old treaty line, and crossed it without a second thought. They shouldn't mind, I was just passing through.

The first place I checked was the Black residence. I got to the woods outside of the house, and was surprised to see Bella's truck in the driveway. I focused on the house and listened in to the thoughts of Billy and Jacob. Billy was watching the football game, and unhappy with the results, and Jacob was arguing with Bella. Apparently, she was upset that all of the fuss protecting her was causing. What were they protecting her from? I knew who would know, though. Sam would know. So before Jacob could hear or smell me, I ran towards Sam's place.

I didn't know where he lived, so I just followed the smell. They had been all over the place, chasing something that I recognized, but couldn't remember. I would have to give Sam props, the Pack was doing an excellent job. After a few wrong turns and even more detours, I found the home of Sam Uley.

I walked up onto the porch, and heard a growling coming from inside the door, "Sam, this is Edward Cullen. I came here only to talk." I pushed open the door and It lead into a tiny kitchen. In front of Emily, stood a large wolf that was black as night, he was protecting her.

"Sam, I came here to talk. Would you mind phasing back?" I asked him kindly. I knew he probably wouldn't, and I was right. For an answer, he simply growled at me. I was just going to have to read his thoughts then.

_What do you want, Cullen?_

"Only to talk. I came back to check on Bella, and I found out today that she is in danger."

_Yes, but the Pack and I will not let her be harmed, especially not in her condition._

"What do you mean?"

_Edward, Bella is pregnant, with Jacobs child._

I thought I was going to faint. I couldn't even think about the thought of him inside of her. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything. "I have to go." I said as I turned around to leave.

_Don't do anything you will regret. You left her and she moved on, is that not what you wanted?_

That thought stopped me. He was right. I turned back around to face him. He was still in wolf form, but his hackles were down and he was no longer growling at me, "At least tell me who is putting her in danger." I told him, looking him in the eyes.

_Bella says her name is Victoria._

**Ok this is my first twilight story. Review and let me know what you think and if I should write more!! Thanks-CassieVoeh**


	2. First Sight

**Next chapter! I am not posting another one until I have at least 6 reviews to this story, that's not that many u can do it!**

Edward POV

I thought I was going to fall over in shock. Victoria was hunting Bella? What did Bella ever do to piss her off? I was using the doorway as support and Sam was looking at me with a slight concern.

_What's wrong?_

"Victoria is dangerous; I just can't stand the thought of her after Bella."

_The Pack is protecting her, Edward. She will get nowhere near Bella. I'm shocked you don't have more confidence in us._

"It is not you that I doubt Sam. I just know that Victoria will not stop until Bella is… dead." I stuttered on the word. I couldn't even think about the possibility of her not being alive

_I know, she has been after her for months now. We keep getting closer every time, we only missed her by a hair last time. _

"Do you need any help?"

_NO. We can handle this. I know you came back only to talk, but you need to leave know. If Jacob finds out you were here, he will get upset._

"Yes, I am leaving. Please keep her safe, Sam. If you need any help I would appreciate if you would let me know. I will staying within hearing distance, if you require any help give three sharp howls." With that, I ran off towards the woods. I heard him say goodbye through his thoughts, but I wasn't paying much attention. Victoria was back, and she was after Bella, she was never going to stop. Why was she just now coming back? Why did she want Bella? These were questions that I did not know the answer to, but I would find out.

Jacob POV

I looked at Bella and I gave her my Jacoby smile that I knew she loved so much. She looked at me and laughed. We were in my room when she suddenly grabbed at her stomach.

"What's wrong, Bells?" I asked her with concern. She was 8 months pregnant, and was constantly clutching at her swollen stomach.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Aiden is kicking really bad, I think he's hungry again."

"You just ate like an hour ago."

"It's not my fault that I am eating as much as you and the pack. You're the one who got me this way, remember?" She did the face that meant she knew she was right, and as usual I was wrong.

"Trust me, I remember. I remember you not putting up much of a fight too." I said with a laugh.

"That's not fair." She said making a pouty face at me. Damn it! She knew she always won when she made that damn face. She looked at me and I heard her stomach growl. I decided to get up to make her something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, that's when I smelled it. Oh, what in the hell was he doing back here now?

Edward POV

Sometimes, being able to hear other people's thoughts, sucked major ass. I ran by the Black house, to give a last mental good bye to Bella when I heard Jacob thinking about the night she got pregnant.

_What in the hell do you want now bloodsucker? _

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but review! I have a really interesting twist planned ahead and you will want to know what it is. hehehe**


	3. Vowel

Jacob POV

When I smelled him, I ran out the kitchen door. I was getting ready to phase and run after him when I saw him standing at the edge of the woods by my house. He just looked at me with an apologetic look. I walked over to where he was and just glared at him.

"I just came to see if she was still alive, Jacob." He held his hands out to me in apology, I just looked at them.

"Yea, you really gave a shit when you left."

"I did what I had to do to protect her. I thought I was doing the right thing." He looked at the ground at his feet looking ashamed. Good.

"Well what you did almost killed her. I thought she was going to kill herself at one point." I started throwing thoughts of her when he first left her at him, and I saw him wince. I gave him the memory of the very first time I saw her. She was pale, had no color about her face, her hair was dull; she had no light behind her eyes. She didn't even look like a person.

"Please, stop! I can't take it." He was leaning against the tree for support.

"Leave, Cullen. Now." I put as much ferocity behind my voice that I could muster, and it wasn't hard.

"Jacob, I want to talk to her." He said walking closer to me, and to the house where Bella still was.

"That's not going to happen." I said walking closer to him at the same time."You had your chance, she moved on. You have hurt her once; I won't let you do it again. Now leave, before you make me do something that I won't really regret." I started to shake; I knew that if he didn't leave soon. We wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. He looked at me and gave me an evil glare.

_Bring it on, leech. _I gave him an I-dare-you smile. He looked at me and growled. I started to shake even worse, I was getting ready to phase. I couldn't do anything about it, he had me too mad now.

"Jake? Are you out here?" I heard Bella yell as the backdoor opened. I pushed Edward out of sight, he almost came back, _If she sees you, she will kill you and you won't have to worry about me doing it!_

"Yea Bells, I'm out here. Go back inside and I will be back in a minute." I turned around and saw that Edward had seen her. He had a look on his face of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I looked back towards the house, Bella had walked back inside.

I phased on a moment's notice. It felt like my spine was being ripped apart, pain that made me feel comfortable. I looked at Edward who was crouched low to the ground and was growling. The other members of the Pack must have felt me phase because they joined me.

_Jake, what's up? _Seth asked me as he started running to join me.

_Nothing that you need to worry about, go home._ I told him as Edward and I began circling each other. I was moving slightly closer to him.

_Jake, what the hell?_ I heard Jared asked. He looked through my eyes and saw that Edward was back.

_I hope that reeking bloodsucker can hear me! I am going to kick your ass! Coming back was the worst thing you could have ever done Cullen!_

_He can hear you_ I said as I saw the look on Edwards face change as he heard Jared's thoughts.

_You pissed off the wrong pack, Edward. Bella is like a sister to all of us, and she is having my baby in a month. You need to leave now._ As I thought the words, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Embry all showed up by my side. We started growling and walking slowly towards him. He started backing up, knowing he had lost this fight.

"I will see her, Jacob." He said to me before turning and darting into the woods. Jared went to follow him but I gave him a huff telling him to stop. He listened to me. That was when we heard Bella walk out the front door. She looked at all of us in wolf form," Guy's, what's going on?"

I phased back, not caring what she saw she had seen it before," It's nothing, just a false alarm."

Edward POV

I decided to give up, for now. I could take Jacob, but I don't think I could take him and half his pack at the same time. Running through the woods, I thought to myself, _I will see her again, no matter what it takes._

**I want some reviews please! And I didn't come up with this cliffhanger, my sister did. Read her story while you are waiting for mine. pigbabe93 is her name. Thanks**


	4. Face to Face

**Ok I have a twist coming up soon! Not in this chapter but it will be awesome.**

Bella POV

I really hated it when Jake and I argued. He was stubborn and so was I, so neither one of us ever gave a damn inch. I told him that I wanted a home birth. I wanted our baby to be born in his house, like he was. For some reason, though, he wanted me to be near a lot of other people when Aiden is born. He wouldn't tell me why, and with the pregnancy hormones I was starting to get pissed.

"Damn it! You are more stubborn that I am. Why does he have to be born at home, where no one will know what the hell to do? At the hospital, they have doctors that have paid a lot of money to do things like this."

"You can call a midwife, they will come here." I said stubbornly. I knew he was going to argue, so I had a fool proof plan. All else fails, I will cry.

"What about pain medicines that they have there and can't bring here?"

"Your people did it years ago without so much as the bat of an eyelash, and I have had worse pain, I think I can deal with child birth. Jake, please. This is what I want." I purposely bit my tongue really hard so my eyes would start to water. For some reason, I couldn't make myself cry.

His eyes softened immediately, he's such a marshmallow. Yes, he calls Mike that daily.

"Ok Bells if that's what you want."

"Thank you." I waddled like a fat penguin over to where he was standing and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'm hungry."

"Oh my god! She's hungry! Alert the media!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air and laughing.

"OH, shut up." I walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. I felt like eating a pickle and peanut butter sand which. I know it sounds gross, but at the moment it sound like heaven. I made my sand which and sat down on the couch. Jake joined me and set my feet on his lap and started rubbing them. I looked at him and smiled. He gave me the Jacob smile that I loved so much, and I replace my feet with my head. He was comfortable and I loved laying on him. I decided to see what was on the tv. After flipping through the channels, I came to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing on.

I hated satellite. I looked up at Jake and saw that he was fast asleep and starting to snore. He said that I was always asleep I thought with a laugh. I couldn't say anything, though. When he wasn't with me he was with the pack protecting me from Victoria. I sat up and grimaced as Aiden kicked me, hard. I decided that I would go and take a walk down to First Beach. I was always stuck inside anymore. With Victoria running around, Jake didn't like me going outside and when there wasn't someone with me.

I got up and walked out the front door. I looked behind me to make sure that Jake didn't wake up, and he was still out cold. I walked down to the beach and sat down on the tree that Jake and I called our own. The tide was low and where the waves normally washed over my feet, there was just hot sand. I was getting ready to take off my shoes and walk down to the water, when I heard something behind me.

I turned around slowly, scared that Victoria had somehow gotten past the wolves. When I saw the face off the person coming up behind me, I felt two emotions. Anger, and hatred. It didn't help that the hormones pretty much doubled all of the emotions that I felt since I was feeling them for two.

He was still as beautiful as I remembered. He had the bed-head look that most guys would love to be able to perfect, his normally golden eyes were topaz today, the sun was making him glitter like he was covered in millions of tiny diamonds, and his face looked like he was carved by the gods. If he would have been here two years ago, I would have been breathless by now. But now, I was just pissed. All the emotions that I hold told Jake about came flooding out of me at once.

He was walking towards me, not noticing that I wasn't thrilled that he was here. He was smiling at me and I will admit, he was beautiful, but he wasn't with me anymore. I no longer felt anything but anger towards Edward Cullen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him as he continued walking towards me.

"That is a very kind welcome, Bella. I thought that you might want to at least tell me hi."

"Well that's where you're wrong. Right now I want nothing better that to kick your ass." He was still walking towards me, and I was backing away.

"I know I hurt you, Bella. I just came back to tell you that I'm sorry." He told me as he opened his arms.

"Well you did, I don't accept it. Now leave."

"No, I want you to hear the reason for my leaving."

"Edward, I don't really care, now lust leave. Jacob will be awake soon and I won't stop him from hurting you." I was getting nervous now. He was still getting closer to me, and I had nowhere else to go.

"You don't want me hurt Bella, I know it." He was by my side in an instant.

"Edward, don't……" I didn't have time to finish, he pressed his lips to mine and was kissing me with a crushing force. I tried to push him away, but it was like pushing a brick wall. He wouldn't budge. I tried to get him to stop, but he was having his fun, and h didn't give a damn about me. I was getting tired trying to fight him, when I heard the door to the house open.

"Get the fuck away from her, Cullen!" I heard Jacob shout and phase at the same time. Edward backed away and pushed me behind him. This is going to get bad, I thought to myself.

**Cliff hanger! Ahhh ''m sorry, I don't know when I will be able to post but It should be soon, don't want to leave you hanging. Read and review**


	5. Hunting

Jacob POV

I woke up because my nose was burning like I had a gallon of bleach under my nose. A vampire was close. I opened my eyes and looked for Bella; she was nowhere to be seen. I ran around the whole house looking for her. Shit! She's not here I told myself. I yanked the back door open and I saw her on the beach. I breathed a sigh of relief, until I saw him. He had known that she would go out eventually and he waited for her. That was when I saw him kiss her. My jaw almost dropped. I saw her trying to fight him but he wouldn't let up.

"Get the fuck away from her, Cullen!" I screamed at him as I phased. I was pissed and he knew it. He pushed Bella behind him, protecting her from me. I got to the beach in a matter of seconds. I jumped and tackled him away from her, he rolled and got me underneath him, but I kicked him off. We both stood up and gave each other death glares. We were pretty evenly matched, and neither one of us would stop.

I could heat Bella yelling in the background, and I looked to make sure she was ok. He snuck up behind me and hit me. It hurt like hell and I let out a yelp. Bella started yelling even more. She ran over to where I landed and stood in front of me, facing him. _Ok, this is backwards _I thought to myself. A pregnant human standing between a werewolf and a vampire. I wrapped my legs around her and rolled, placing her behind me, and I stood up. I looked at Cullen but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking in the woods. That was when I heard Sam howl.

_Jake! She's here! New trail lets go. _Edward heard the thoughts at the same time I did.

_Edward, tell her to get in the house, we will finish this later. _He nodded

"Bella, Victoria is here. Get to the house." She looked at him and then at me, I nodded saying that he was right.

_Sam, send someone here to watch the house!_

_I have already sent Seth, and who are you talking to?_

_Cullen is here._

"Jacob says that Seth is on his way here to watch the house, now get back inside." She didn't budge. She was so damn stubborn. I phased to tell her myself, "I have to go, get back in the house, Seth will be here soon. I love you."

"I love you too, please be careful." She turned and did her best to run back into the house. I looked at Edward, "You can come if you want, but, if you ever go near Bella again. I will kill you." He didn't answer, just ran off I to the woods. I looked back towards the house and saw a sand colored wolf looking at me; I nodded and phased to find Sam.

Bella POV

Edward and Jake were fighting, and there was nothing I could do. I felt so helpless. That was when I heard Jake yelp and Edward was standing over top of him. I ran and jumped in front of Jake, I knew Edwards wouldn't do anything with me standing in front of him. I felt legs wrap around me and I was rolled. Jake was protecting me and Aiden, when he rolled he did it so that I didn't land anywhere near my swollen belly. He stood up to look at Edward, but he wasn't looking at him. He was looking in the woods. I looked at the same time that I heard Sam howl. Jake must have been having talk with Edward through his thoughts because Edward looked at me and said, "Bella, Victoria is here. Get to the house." I didn't know if he was lying, so I looked at Jake. He nodded at me, so I knew that he was right.

"Jacob says that Seth is on his way here to watch the house, now get back inside." I still didn't move. He wasn't telling me what to do anymore. Then Jake phased back.

"I have to go, get back in the house, Seth will be here soon. I love you."

"I love you too, please be careful" I turned around and ran, or at least tried to run, back into the house. I got to the house, slammed the door, and looked out the window to see Jake phase and run to the woods. I started crying. I couldn't stand the thought of him in danger. I was laying in out bedroom, I hated being alone when. Billy had gone to Charlie's to watch the game, and the whole pack was hunting Victoria. Except for Seth.

I ran out the front door and sure enough, there was a sandy colored wolf on the porch. I ran over to him and hid my face in his warm fur and started crying. He turned his head to rest it on by back trying to comfort me. We sat this way for a few minutes, then I heard Seth start growling. I sat up and looked at him.

"Seth, I need to know what's going on. Can you phase back?" He looked at me and nodded. I ran into the house to get him a pair of Jakes old pants for him to change into. I ran back outside and put them in his mouth. Then he ran off into the woods to phase. When he came back he was on two legs, "hey Bells."

"Why were you growling."

"Edward was saying shit to Jake about you."

"What happened?" I asked getting nervous.

"They missed their chance, Victoria got away. Again."

**This isn't a good spot to leave off, next chapter will be pretty good. Review.**


	6. Aiden Charles Black

**You guys should feel loved! I uploaded 2 stories in one day. I had help from the sis so check out her story; I will add it to my favorites.**

Bella POV

_Ok I was pissed. I didn't even have to ask what Edward was saying to him 'You know deep down she still loves me'. And that caused Jake to lose his focus and mess everything up._

Seth was still human while I was doing my mind ranting. Aiden must have figured out that something was going on, because he chose that moment to kick me, really hard. I grunted and clutched at my stomach. I was 8 ½ months pregnant, he could be here anytime.

Seth looked at me worriedly," Bells, you ok?" He was as excited as everyone else as me being pregnant, and he got anxious when he saw the baby kicking.

"Yea, I'm fine. He is just getting comfortable." It stopped after a minute. I stood up, looked at Seth and smiled. He started laughing.

That was when I felt it. Water ran down my leg and onto the porch, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Oh, shit." Seth whispered.

"Get Jacob!" I ran back into the house as Seth phased on the porch. He let out a sharp howl.

Jacob POV

I can't believe that stupid leech messed up my chances of getting Victoria. I know he didn't do it on purpose, but it still pissed me off. I shouldn't have been thinking about her, if I hadn't he wouldn't have heard my thoughts and say something. I was walking back to the house when I felt Seth phase back,

_Jake! Get to the house, Aiden is coming!_

_Oh, Shit. I'm on my way! _ I ran full speed back to the house, Sam and the rest of the pack followed me, they were as excited as I was.

I got to the house in minutes. I phased and ran in the house. Bella wasn't in the living room. I went to our bedroom, and nothing. I looked in the bathroom next and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her in the bathtub. She looked at me and smiled,

"Hey."

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm on pain at the moment." She said with a wince.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Call the hospital, tell them we're coming."

I just looked at her." I thought you wanted a home birth."

"I uhm I am in pain do not listen to me." I didn't know what to do. Who do I call?

"Baby calm down, lets get you out of the water. Let me go tell Sam to call the hospital."

"I WANT A HOME BIRTH"

"I thought you said call the hospital." I am so confused.

"I said do not listen to anything I say."

"What do I listen to?"

"He is coming!"

"What do you mean he is coming?" I looked down and I swear I will be haunted for life.

"Help me out Jake."

"SAM I NEED HELP IN HERE!! MY BABY IS HAVING A BABY!!!" Sam came rushing in a little confused I think.

"What do I do?" Before I could say _whatever you do don't look he looked._

"Call Emily, I need her to bring towels and the pack this is going to take everyone."

"The pack is already here and I am going to tell her were never having kids."

"Not the time Sam.

**Bella POV**

"_This is not the kinda home birth I wanted. I have a bunch of dogs watching me push out a miniature puppy. Great now Quil, Embry, and Sam will never have kids. _

"Jake get them out of here." I do not know how women did this without drugs.

"Bella they are family"

"I DON'T CARE WHEN THEY ARE PUSHING A WATERMELON KID OUT OF THERE PEE HOLE THEN WE CAN TALK"

"Boys I think she wants you out of here."

"Ya think?" Embry said. Paul raised his hand and I couldn't help but snicker.

"I will gladly leave voluntarily."

"JAKE MAKE THEM LEAVE OR THIS BABY MAMA WILL GO ON A KILLING SPREE!" I never seen the boys run that fast. I felt Aiden head move past every part of my body as I was pushing. Jake passed out so Sam came and held my hand as Emily pulled Aiden out. Finally I was finished. Aiden Charles Black was born into the world. 6lbs 8oz. 27 inches long. He looked just like Jacob and had my eyes. Our baby was beautiful. As I held him Jake came too and Sam helped me into the truck so he could drive us to the tribe's hospital.

Victoria POV

_I will finally have the baby boy I always dreamed of._

**I hate to leave it at a cliff hanger like this lol. I want more reviews please, I would like 6 more for this chapter to upload chapter 7, thanks! (: **


	7. The Hospital

**Even though I didn't have the reviews I wanted, here is the next chap. Let me know what you think.**

Victoria POV

I followed the truck at a distance where the wolves would not know that I was there. Bella is in the front seat with the child, her Jacob is beside her, and I do not know who the driver is. They arrive at the hospital and I wait in the trees. They have no idea what I have planned. James and I had talked about adopting a baby boy, now I would get what I wanted.

I smiled to myself as the happy family went inside. I used my excellent hearing to see what room they were in. A nurse took the baby to the nursery to be checked on by the doctor. Bella and Jacob started talking,

"I have a weird feeling, Jake."

"About what? Everything is going to be fine, Aiden is being taken care of and they will be back for you soon to make sure that everything went ok. There is nothing to be worried about." He assured her.

"I know, I think that it's the face that I'm a mom."

"You will be a great mom Bells." They shared a hug and I had to hold back vomit. How could anyone hug a wolf that smelled like that? I waited a few more minutes and heard that the doctor was ready to see them. They left the waiting room and the one who was driving told them that he needed to go and to tell him everything when they got back. This was going to be easier than I thought.

A few moments later, I walked into the hospital like I owned the place. Everyone was bustling around so no one even noticed that I was here. I walked into the laundry room to grab some old nurse smocks and headed for the nursery. I walked by to hear the sounds of sleeping and crying babies wanting fed or to be changed. I looked through the window and saw the baby.

He was beautiful. He had the skin color and hair color of the werewolf, but the hair of Bella. I smiled to myself. I walked into the room and picked him up. He was a pretty good size baby, he weighed at least 8 pounds. I started to walk out the door when a nurse stopped me, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, the parents just want to see the child." I told her with a smile.

"Oh, ok. Can you blame them? He is adorable." She started cooing him and told me that the Black's were in room 215. I told her that I would take him there and that I would be right back.

Instead of taking the right at the elevator like I should have, I walked into the laundry room to get my old clothes back, it might be a little suspicious if a nurse walked out holding a newborn baby. I changed into my old clothes and walked out the door. I looked and nodded at the receptionist who was busy looking through her paperwork so only waved.

That was the only possible obstacle that would have stopped me as I walked out the door with my new son.

**Ok i really, really would like some reviews on this. I want some ideas on what you think is coming, take a guess! Thanks**


	8. Missing

Jacob POV

The hospital was not fun at all. The doctor kept asking Bella questions and I didn't even know what he was saying. Sometimes she didn't either.

"Can you dumb it down there doc?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry. About how far along were the contractions before you started pushing?"

"I don't know, a friend of the family came over and she told me when to start pushing."

"Ah, I see." He was taking some notes and asking Bells some more questions when the smell of bleach came into the room. I looked at Bella and she looked up and smiled at me. You would think that a hospital on a reservation with werewolves would know a vampire when they saw one. Well for whatever reason, there was a vampire here. "Hey doc, what kind of soap do you guys use?"

He gave me a weird look," we use tide here. Why is there a problem?"

"No, I… uh… she's allergic to bleach and I was just making sure." Bella gave me a weird look but I just shook my head.

"Oh, ok." He looked back down at his paper and started taking more notes.

"Bells, I will be right back." I gave her a quick kiss.

"Where are you going?" she looked at me worriedly.

"Nowhere, I just… I have to call Sam. I have a new idea about where to look for Victoria." With that I ran out the door and followed my nose. I would know that smell anywhere; I had been following it around for months now. I ran around the hospital, the first place the smell led me was to the laundry room. I looked in the basket of dirty clothes and I found a pile of scrubs. I held them to my nose and I almost gagged, they reeked of vampire stench.

I ran out of the laundry room and got a chill down my spine when I followed my nose to the nursery. I looked in the window, but the only thing I saw was a bunch of nurses and a bunch of babies. One of the nurses saw me looking through the window like a moron and came out to talk to me, "Who are you looking for?"

"Aiden, Aiden Black." I was snappy and I think she got a little upset because she stormed off into the nursery. She looked in the bed and then called another nurse over. They started talking and she walked back out with a worried expression, "Sir, a nurse brought the baby into the room earlier."

"My baby didn't come into that room! I haven't seen him since we dropped him off!? I was starting to shake. These idiots don't know where in the hell he is now? The nurse walked back into the nursery and came out with another nurse," Can I help you?"

"Yea, you sure as hell can! I came here to check on my baby and no one knows where he is." I said trying to control the shaking that was taking over.

"Sir, just calm down and we will find him. There was a nurse who was going to take him up to your room earlier, he is probably there now."

"What did the nurse look like?"

"She was pale, tall and had red hair."

I couldn't breathe. That bitch has my son!


	9. New

Victoria POV

I was still running when I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms. They probably knew that he was gone by now, but I was already to Canada and getting ready to board a plane to Italy. They would never find me. I would raise the baby as my own, through I would have to get used to the smell, and when he did change I would be the only mother he had ever known. I smiled to myself at the long term plan that I had thought of.

When Aiden did change he would meet a girl and they would have a baby who would be a werewolf, then that child would have a baby and so on. He wouldn't know that vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies, and being near me as a vampire would keep the cycle going. Then, when I had a pack big enough I would find the Cullen's and kill every single one of them. I smiled to myself at my brilliance; all I have to do now is wait.

Bella POV

For some reason, Jake just left all of a sudden. He told the doctor that I was allergic to bleach? I don't have any allergies! I was pondering all of this when I heard him start yelling, oh god now what? I got up off the bed and followed the screaming, I found Jake by the nursery and he was arguing with the nurses.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked him as I weaved my hand through his.

He looked at me," I really don't want to tell you this right now, but they can't find Aiden." I just looked at him and stared until what he said really clicked. "What do you mean they can't find him? He just was here!"

"I know, they said that a nurse brought him up to the room earlier and that is where he is."

"No one brought my baby into that room! What nurse was it?"

He took a deep breath, "Bells, I think it was Victoria."

I almost screamed. "That is why she came back! I was pregnant and she wanted my baby!" I started crying and Jake wrapped me in his arms. I let everything out, and when I was done crying Jake looked at me," Are you ok?"

"No! Of course I'm not ok; my worst enemy has my newborn baby!" I was starting to feel things that I had never felt before. I was starting to shake uncontrollably, I felt like I had a fever of 108 and the only thing I could think about was getting my baby back.

"Oh my god." I heard Jake say, "We need to get her outside, now!" He picked me up and ran out the door. I didn't know what was going on. I was screaming and writhing around in his arms, trying to get free. "Jake let me go now! I have to go and find Victoria….." But I didn't get to finish. Next thing I know the world exploded around me. I had fur and four legs. Holy shit, I just turned into a damn werewolf!


	10. Shocking

Jacob POV

I was talking with the nurses when I heard Bella coming down the hall.

"Jake, what's going on?" She asked me as she weaved her hand through mine.

"I really don't want to tell you this right now, but they can't find Aiden" I told her. I almost lost my cool again when a look of pain crossed her face. I knew what had happened, I just knew it. I didn't want to accept it though. Victoria had Aiden.

"What do you mean they can't find him? He just was here!" she said frantically.

"I know, they said that a nurse brought him up to the room."

She looked to the nurses and back to me," No one brought my baby into that room! What nurse was it?"

I took a deep breath; this was going to get ugly really fast," Bells, I think it was Victoria." She took a deep breath as I saw it click in her brain just like it had in mine. The reason Victoria came back now was to get Aiden. She had been waiting all this time for her chance to hurt Bella the most and she found it.

"That was why she came back! I was pregnant and she wanted my baby!" She lost it then. All the pain that she had been holding onto she let out, crying into my shoulder. I put my arms around her and just held onto her. It was hard for even me not to break down. My first so was missing and a filthy, reeking, vampire was most likely at hand.

After a few moments, she finally looked up at me and her eyes were bloodshot," Are you ok?" I know it is a stupid question to ask, but it was all I could think of at the moment.

"No! Of course I'm not ok; my worst enemy has my newborn baby!" That was when she started shaking. I looked at her carefully and saw that she was taking deep breaths that were not normal even after just running a marathon. I felt her forehead and sure enough, she felt about the same temperature as me.

"Oh my god." I didn't mean to say it out loud," We need to get her outside, now" I picked her up and sprinted for the door. I knew what was coming, but how on Earth was it possible? Bella wasn't a werewolf, but she was about to be. She was screaming at me to let her go, but that wasn't going to happen.

I got to the door and ran to the woods that were near the hospital, most of the people in La push knew about us so the town built everything important near woods. I put her down and backed off. It could sometimes get nasty when someone phased. She looked around and BOOM! The form of a huge werewolf appeared where Bella once stood and where a pile of torn clothing lay now.

Bella was beautiful as a wolf. She was the color of dark Mocha but she had a white strip going from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail. She looked around her and started to run, shit.

I quickly phased and followed her, _Bella! Bella slow down! _She was fast, even for me.

_Jake? Jake what's going on? I don't know where I am, or what's going on, and why can I hear your thoughts?_

_Bells, you just turned into a werewolf. I don't know how it happened, but it did._ I replayed the scene in my head and she gasped at the look of herself.

_Wow._ She thought.

_Bells, if you want to stay in the U.S. I would stop running. _She stopped and turned around to look at me.

_We need to talk to Sam, he might know what's going on._ I told her, she nodded and we started to run back towards Sam and Emily's place.

We got there in minutes; I phased back and walked in the door. I turned to look at Bella, "stay here for a second." I walked in the house and saw Sam and Emily in the kitchen," Sam, I hate to interrupt but we… we have a situation." He looked at me and got up quickly. He followed me out the door and stopped when he saw Bella.

"What is going on Jake? Who is this?"

"It's Bella, Sam"


	11. What the Hell?

**I thought I would surprise a lot of people with Bella turning into a wolf **** review and I will keep posting more.**

**Jacob POV**

Sam just stared at her, hell so did I; I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Sam, what caused all of this?" I asked him, but I knew he didn't know the answer.

"I have to call a meeting and we will ask the elders. What made her phase?"

I took a deep breath; I forget that he didn't know about Aiden, "Sam, we think Victoria has Aiden. He isn't at the hospital and the nurses there say that a red headed nurse offered to take him into our room. That was the last time they saw them both."

He started shaking too. The whole Pack considered Bella family, and that reeking bloodsucker had messed with the wrong one. I put my hands on his shoulders and was talking to him telling him that we would get him back and that she would pay but it still took about ten minutes to get him calm enough to talk. I looked at Bella and remembered that I hadn't told her how to phase back.

"Ok Bells, you're going to have to change back now. Think about anything that makes you calm and gather your mind. Only think about calm things." She nodded and I could see her concentrating; even as a wolf. It took a few moments and Sam went inside to get her some clothes.

It took several good tries and even more bad ones. Sam got back with some of Em's clothes ad walked back inside. Bella phased and looked at me, I gave her the clothes, she changed and we walked inside. Sam was sitting at the table with his head is his hands.

"Sam, has anything like this ever happened before?" She asked him sitting down in the chair.

"Yes it has, I looked into it when Jake told me you were pregnant. It is rare, but sometimes a gene that is in the baby can be left with the mother and she will also change." He sighed a deep breath," What are we going to do about Aiden, Jake?" He asked me.

"I don't know. We will talk to the Pack, tell them everything and then we will discuss what to do. I think we should tell them outside, though. You almost lost it."

"I know and I shouldn't have, but here they come." He said it as soon as I heard them. They were in wolf form and they were coming fast. It was Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, and the new wolf, Brady. They phased back.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" Embry asked me.

"It's hard to explain so I think I should just show you. Bella come out here in a way they have never seen you before." I felt her phase and I saw them feel it. She walked out the door as a wolf, and a startled gasp came out of all of their mouths at the same time.

**Well my laptop is a little messed up and my 'N' key isn't working to well and I have to smack it to get it to work. So if there any mistakes I'm sorry lol.**


	12. New Help

**So I am finally out of school for the summer, so I should be able to post more **

Jacob POV

They guys were astonished; they couldn't exactly register in their minds what had happened to her.

"Sam, what caused this?" Jared asked. He was the second oldest in the pack, other than Sam, and he was like the unofficial second in command.

"It was Aiden being born. When I first found out she was pregnant I looked into the stories and found that sometimes a gene that is born with the child duplicates. One stays with him, and the other goes to the mother. It is very, very rare, but it is possible." Everyone thought about it for a sew moments.

"Ok, I think we need to think about this situation later and worry about trying to find my son!" I started yelling at the end and I didn't mean to.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Seth asked, I had forgotten that they didn't know about him yet.

"We need to go outside, to explain things." Sam said as he walked out the door. The rest of us followed him and went into the woods. He turned around, " Jake, I think you should explain things. You were there I wasn't."

"Ok, well Bells and me went to the hospital to get Aiden checked out and make sure that everything went ok. They took Aiden to the nursery and Bella and I went to the room into get checked out by the doctor." I was starting to shake again, so I paused and took a deep breath. I knew what was coming and I hated having to retell it, "While we were in the room, I smelled a vampire and I left the room. As soon as I left I knew it was Victoria. I followed the smell to the laundry room where I found a pair of smocks that she had worn. I followed the smell to the nursery." I looked at the boys, Paul was foaming at the mouth basically, and Jared had his huge hands wrapped around a tree to keep from screaming. The others were just shaking. " I looked around and looked like an idiot so a nurse came out to talk to me. I told her who I was here for and she told me that a nurse with red hair took him into the room. Bells heard me screaming and came over. When she heard the story she phased."

As soon as I said those words, the entire Pack phased and the woods erupted into sounds of furious snarls. I phased and heard their thoughts,

_What the hell are we doing here, Jake? We need to find him!_

_Where did she take him? I am going to rip that bitch to shreds with my bare hands… or teeth._

_GUYS! _Sam shouted in the voice of the Alpha. Everything went real quiet. _We cannot just go and wing it. We have no idea where she is or where she is going. And we need to have a plan. _

"I may be able to offer some assistance." We all heard a voice say. We turned around and saw none other than Edward Cullen walking towards us. Jared and Paul jumped in front of Bella so she wouldn't kill him. Sam stepped forward, _we may need that assistance._

**Ok I thought I was going to be able to post more but I now have a summer job and have long hours. I will try to post as much as possible**


	13. Thats just Great

Bella POV

When Jake finished the story I was glad I had already phased or I would be shredding the shit out of my clothes. The guys all phased and I almost had to cover my ears with my paws; until I realized that they were in my head and that it wouldn't help at all. Sam and Jake phased and Sam used his Alpha voice, my knees almost buckled but I held my ground. That was when I smelled something that made me want to bury my face in the dirt.

"I may be able to offer some assistance." I looked up and saw Edward. Jared and Paul jumped in front if me so I wouldn't kill him; I was considering it. Sam looked at me and stepped towards him, _We may need that assistance._

_Sam? We don't need him. We can find her ourselves! _Jake said

_Jake, he has fought her before, he will know what to expect. We have been chasing her but he has actually fought with her._

_Sam, I don't trust him. _Everyone got a nod of agreement; Edward just hung his head.

"I know what I did was wrong, but Bella has made up her mind about me and her phasing finalized her choice. I do still love her and I never wanted her to hate me like she does now. I know that, I would like to try to make up to her all of the wrong things I have done to her by helping her find Aiden." He looked at the ground and I knew that he felt terrible about the beach.

"You're right Bella. I don't know what came over me when I did that and I want to apologize." I thought about all the hurt he had put me through. Then I thought about all the hurt in his voice. _Ok Edward, if you can help us find Aiden I will forgive you._

"Thank you Bella." He smiled at me and turned towards Sam, "I don't know one hundred percent where she is, but when I was hunting her when I was away she seemed to like hanging around Canada. Maybe that is the first place we should look."

_Ok, I think we will follow you. Collin and Brady, you need to stay here to protect our lands, we do not know how long we will be gone. Do not leave. _

The voice of the Alpha gets them every time. Their knees buckled and they nodded. I had learned from Jake that he hardly ever used his power over them to control their will, but this was getting serious and he wasn't taking any chances. The two nodded their heads in agreement and headed back towards Jakes.

_The rest of us are going to follow Cullen, _he looked at Jake, _whether we like it or not. _Jake looked him in the eyes and sighed, we all knew that he was agreeing. Sam looked at Edward, _Lets go, if you're ready? _

"Can you keep up?"

_You will be surprised._

With that, Edward took off. We all followed him and I was last in line. Jake turned his massive head and saw that I was lagging behind so he slowed down and ran with me.

_Jake, what if we can't find him?_

_Don't think that. We will find him, I promise you. _I searched his face and smiled at him.

_I love you._

_I love you too Bells. _We kept running for a while and I was glad I was able to keep running. When Edward stopped we had reached the Canadian border.

"She came this way, not too long ago. I don't know where she is going though. There isn't anything here accept….."

_Accept what? What is there here?_

He looked at us," A very large airport."

I let out a howl of fury, _ so she could be anywhere by now?_

"I'm sorry Bella. I can still follow the scent, but it will be much more difficult to follow if she got on a plane."

_Then we will have to keep trying. That bitch has my son, I will find them and I will kill her._ I made that mental promise to myself. Victoria will pay for taking Aiden, unfortunately for her she will pay with her life.

**Ok I'm tired, I was going to make this chapter longer but I wanted to get this one up before I went to bed. The reviews are getting slim, so review and ask people to read my story and tell me what they think! Thanks **


	14. No Choice

**SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was camping for a while and have no internet service but here is the next chappie **

Jacob POV

Going to an entire different continent on a small ass airplane with 7 werewolves and a vampire sucks major ass. I would know. We all got to the right loading, and with a little help from everyone, we were on our way to Italy. Bella was finally asleep and was snoring lightly. I think this is the first time that she has slept since Aiden was born.

Aiden; the thought of my missing son had me shaking.

"Calm thoughts, Jacob." Edward said from in front of me.

I glared at him and then remembered that we may not have been here without him, I actually felt guilty that I had hated him this time yesterday. Without him we may not be here. _Thank you Edward. This sounds weird especially coming from me, but I really do appreciate this. _He nodded his head in understanding and silently saying 'you're welcome'.

I looked out the window and saw the ocean. Seeing it from the air and looking at from the beach are 2 different point of views. My jaw almost dropped, it was beautiful. Then, my thoughts were interrupted by Paul's loud snore.

"Jared, don't we have some cool whip somewhere on the plane?"

"I think so…. What are you gonna do?"

"Not me I'm a human pillow at the moment. Get some cool whip and pull the whole face tickle thing with Paul."

Jared looked from me to Paul and then back and gave me an evil smile," where is the cool whip?" He asked a flight attendant.

"One moment." She went towards the cock pit and came back with a whole bowl of cool whip, the kind that was really messy and handed it to Jared. He got up from his seat and put an entire spoonful in Paul's hand. Paul stirred for a moment and then went right back to sleeping.

"You have to face his wrath, Jared." Sam said from beside Cullen, everyone was turned around watching. Jared just shrugged," It will be worth it." We didn't have anything to tickle him with so Jared ran his finger along the side of his nose. He just stirred, so he did it again.

WAM!

Jared ran back to his seat and was trying not to laugh, but it didn't work. He started laughing his ass off. Paul found a mirror and glared at Jared.

"If looks could kill, you would be a goner there Jared." Quil said in between laughs. Everyone on the plane was rolling around and laughing and Paul was getting pissed, trying not to phase. Even the assistants on the plane were laughing. Paul just went to his seat and slammed his seatbelt on.

We were still laughing when we landed. Bella woke up and smiled at me.

"Sleep well?" I asked giving her a peck.

"Like a rock," She looked around and saw Paul storming off with the rest of us laughing behind him, " What did I miss?"

"Jared played a prank on Paul. He did the whole cool whip in the face thing and he knows that Jared will never let him live it down." She stared at Paul's back and watched Leah go up behind him, scrape some of the cool whip from the back of his shirt and put it on his nose. He started growling but Sam just looked at him and he stopped.

Leah and Bells looked at each other and started giggling I don't even want to know, I thought to myself. Then curiosity got the best of me, _Edward what is she thinking about?_ I looked at him and saw him concentrating.

"I don't know, I can't get anything."

I stopped, "What? You guys were having a conversation earlier, why can't you right now?"

"I don't know… but I have a theory. We need to get to the woods." He told Sam

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I can't read Bella's mind when she is human, but I never could until she was a wolf. Maybe that is the only time I can get a read on her and I want to test my theory."

"Ok. That sounds reasonable."

That was when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket," Yes, Alice?" We watched the conversation, and until then I have never seen a vampire go pale. He hung up and just looked at me.

"Victoria is hunting, she is near. Alice has seen you guys kill her, but if you do, we will not find Aiden."

I took a deep breath," So we are this close to killing the bitch that took my son and we can't do a damn thing?"

He looked up slowly," Basically. If she sees us here, she will know we found her and run. Alice also saw this, if she runs again we will not find her."

"So what the hell do we do?" Bella asked.

Edward looked up with a grim smile," We have no choice, we go to the Volturi."

**Ok I tried to make this one a little longer, almost 900 words haha woot. I had to bring in something bad because it was too easy for them to kill her. Cliffhanger :D **


	15. Author's Note sorry guys

Hey guys I hate to do an author's note but I am going to post a new story. Its about Leah, Paul, Sam, and Emily. There is a poll on my profile where you can vote on a title. I would like to put the story up by the end of the week so please check them out and vote, or if you have any other ideas then send them to me in a message. Thanks! CassieVoeh


	16. Voltera

Bella POV

When Edward said that we would go to the Volturi, I didn't know what to say. I knew that they were a royal family but not any details.

"Who is the Volturi?" Sam asked.

"They are a very old, a very powerful royal family. They keep the peace and the laws of the Vampire world."

"I didn't think they had any laws."

"We have one; we can't let humans know that we exist. If any humans find out, it is a death sentence for them… and for us."

The Pack all just kind of gave each other an odd glance we weren't humans exactly but we weren't vampires. If this Volturi knew about us, what would we be considered?

"Should we go with you?" Sam asked nervously, apparently he was thinking the same thing.

"I think Bella and Jacob should since he is their son. I don't think they will honor the truce with the wolves because we have always been natural enemies and if the entire pack shows up then they might get intimidated." Edward looked confused and I could tell that he was thinking very hard about this. He may not like the way I am now, but I have to say that in this situation I am glad to have him back in my life again. I was almost positive that without him we wouldn't have come this far.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Embry asked.

"We will stay within the perimeter. There is really nothing else we can do."

"They may want to see all of you. So if they do, Jake will call for you guys. Keep an ear out."

Bella looked at all of the guys, "If anything happens to us, anything at all, I want you guys to promise me that you will get Aiden back."

"Damn it Bella, don't you even start saying goodbye." Quil told me

"We don't know what they are going to think about us! I want to know that he is going to be safe if something happens. Please just promise me."

"We promise, Bella." Sam said with a sad look in his eyes. I looked away because I felt guilty. Then I turned around and jumped into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze. He squeezed me back. I looked around at the guys then looked at Edward, "so where do we go next?"

"We go to Voltera. It isn't far from here and it should only take us a few moments if we run." He gets a nod of approval from all of us and Edward, Jake, and I took off towards Voltera. He took us to some trees that we could phase behind. We tied our clothes to our legs and phased.

_Edward, now is a good time to conduct that test of yours. _I told him through my thoughts. I watched his face and he smiled, "good idea Bella."

I laughed and Jake rolled his eyes. We nodded at Edward telling him that we were ready to go. He took off and we followed, keeping up easily.

_What exactly are we going to the Volturi for Edward? _Jake asked.

"If I am thinking correctly, they might step in and give us some assistance."

_And what if they don't?_

"then we go on our own and find her."

_You said that they keep the laws. If she isn't breaking any will they still help us? I asked him._

"I don't know." We ran in silence after that, then Edward started slowing down. We slowed down with him and Jake almost ran face first into a brick wall. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing.

"We're here, find a place to phase." We nodded again and went to the woods. We phased back, Jake doing it a lot faster than me, and joined Edward by the wall. He looked at us and started walking around the other side where we found a gate. The guards looked at us and almost started laughing.

Here we have one completely ripped tan shirtless guy, a girl with sweats and a t shirt on, and another guy who is dressed in the top of the line designer clothes. Not exactly a normal group, plus we were walking out of the woods.

Edward walked up to the gate and started speaking in a hushed tone. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed them many bills, which I guessed to be large judging their expressions, and then smiled at them. He looked at us and motioned for us to follow him. We do so and I smile at the guards who are still looking at the bills in their hands. Jake just shakes his head and laughs.

I grab his hand and smile at him, "I love you." He gives me a quick peck,

"I love you too." I knew that and I knew that he always would, and while thinking about that Edward led us through the streets of Voltera.

**Ok I kinda like this chapter. The Volturi don't know that Bella exists because she never had to save Edward. But please review! I like where this is going and I want to know if you do too. And go to my poll and vote for a title for the new story…. Here's a sneak peek **

Phasing was probably one of the scariest things of my life. I didn't know what had happened or why I could hear someone talking to me in my head telling me that everything was ok, the only thing that I did know was that I was running and I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Those plans did change, however, when I heard someone running behind me, closing the distance fast. I tried to go faster but he still caught up. When I finally stopped and turned around, there was a silver wolf staring at me.

_Leah? Is that you?_

_Yea.. Paul?_

_What happened? _

_I don't know! I was walking towards the beach thinking about some things and the next thing I know I am running through the woods hearing you in my head._

He looked at me for a moment without saying anything, _this kind of thing usually only happens to the male line, I don't think there has ever been a girl in the pack before._

_Pack? What Pack?_

_The Pack that protects the reservation._

_Protects it from what? _I asked him nervously.

_Vampires._


	17. Meeting Aro

Jake POV

The streets of Voltera were packed with people wearing red capes. There was loud music, and there seemed to be a parade proceeding through the streets. Bella gripped my hand tighter and I squeezed his back.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Its St. Marcus day. The people of Voltera celebrate the day that Saint Marcus drove all the vampires from the city. The people think that he is dead but he is sitting on his throne right now."

"So are they vegetarians also?" Bells asked him with hope in her voice.

"No, they get their food from outside of the city; they actually don't allow anything that would reveal us in the city."

"Huh." I said thinking aloud. We followed Edward until we got to a church building. He led us through a set of double doors and to an elevator. He hit the down button and did a kind of zoned out look, "Back up and stay calm." He said looking over his shoulder. Bella backed up and drug me with her. I was intent on staying where I was, but the look on Edward's face and Bella pulling my hand I did what he said.

When we reached the wall where he told us to stand the elevator door opened and I was almost knocked backwards by the smell. It hit Bells at the same time and I saw her turning her head into my shoulder.

"Hello, Jane." I heard Edward say through his teeth.

"Edward. Who is this?" She said. The first thing I noticed about Jane was her eyes. They were as red as blood.

"These are friends of mine and I would like to ask you for your assistance." I watched as Jane evaluated me and Bells and she turned to look at Edward. They just stared at each other for a minute.

"Follow me. I will let Aro decide. " She said turning around towards the elevator. Bella and I followed them but at as much of a distance that we could manage in the small elevator. We waited in uncomfortable silence as the ride took us to the bottom floor. When we heard the elevator ding and the doors opened Jane got out followed by Edward, then me and Bella.

"Can you do something about the odor that seems to be coming off of your 'friends'?" Jane asked the sarcastically. I almost said something but I had a tiny little voice in my head that was screaming _keep your mouth shut idiot! _This time I decided to listen.

We followed Jane through a maze of rooms and we found a lobby. There was a girl sitting behind the counter. She looked up when she heard Jane and smiled politely," Hello miss Jane."

"Chelsea." Jane nodded in return. I walked past her and got the first breath of a decent smell since I entered the building. Bells looked at me and whispered to where Jane wouldn't be able to hear us, "Is she human"

"Smells like it. Why on Earth would they have a human here?" She didn't have the answer. We walked through the double doors that led into the next room and I thought I was going to die. The smell was beyond words.

Edward read my thoughts and I saw him wince, he had no idea. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the burning in my nose and look around. The room was massive. I thought the Cullen's had a big house, but their entire house could fit into this one room. Towards the front were chairs, thrones I was guessing and each one was occupied by an ancient looking vamp and scattered around the room were more, younger looking vampires including Jane.

The one, who I presumed to be Aro, stood up cheerily and smiled at Edward, "Edward! My dear friend, how nice it is to see you again! Though I do hope you come for better reasons than last time." He added with a chuckle. Bella and I looked at his back, then at each other and shrugged.

"Well now, who is this?" he asked looking and walking towards me. I instinctively pulled Bells behind m and stood taller. I got a good look at Aro as he walked closer. He was ancient, his white skin looked paper thin and it looked completely opaque.

"These are friends of mine Aro, and we need to ask you for assistance. There will be some explaining to do, I will tell you that." He then offered out his hand to him. Aro smiled and took it happily. His eyes closed as soon as he gripped Edward's hand, and his head fell forward. His face would scrunch up so often and Bella gripped my hand tighter.

After a few moments, Aro released his hand and looked at me and Bells.

"So this is the wonderful Isabella that we heard so much about on your last visit, and this is her mate?" He asked towards Edward but looking at us.

"Yes. As you could see we have a bit of a situation." He said trying to get right to the point.

"Yes, but there are other matters I would like to discuss first."

"Edward, what's going on…." Bella asked trying to get out from behind me.

"That certainly explains the smell." Aro said at the same time.

"Yes it does. Aro knows everything. He can read every thought I have ever had with just the touch of my hand."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Aro, what is going on?" One of the vamps in the chair asked him. Aro smiled at me and Bella and waited a minute before answering.

"It seems that our friends here are werewolves."

**Ok if I didn't end it here I could have wrote 10 pages! So review and let me know if you like where it is going and still want me to post. BTW I have a shared story with my sis that is posted on her profile, it is called Unspoken Sorrow, and her name is pigbabe93. It is Jake and Nessie so check it out**


	18. Tracking

Edward POV

When he grabbed my hand, I knew that there would be a fight. Caius hates werewolves. He was almost killed by one so he has hunted them into extinction. When he finds out that Bella and Jacob are werewolves and that there is an entire pack of them, he is going to try to kill them.

"It seems that our friends here are werewolves." I heard Aro say, and I knew that was my cue.

"You know that isn't true Aro."

_What does he mean it's not true? He has seen me phase!_ I heard Jacob thinking behind me.

"How do we know that they aren't the Creatures of the Moon? He could be lying!" Caius screamed standing up from his throne. I just looked at him.

"You know as well as I do that it impossible to lie to Aro. He knows the truth." I said looking at him. He took a deep breath. _I don't like the fact that he knew this would happen. Hmm it seems our friend has gotten smarter._

"He is right Caius. Bella, Jacob and his pack are not true werewolves. They are shape shifters. The form of a wolf was simply chosen when the first holder of the trait phased. The gene is then passed down the line from father to son, instead of having to spread the curse by being bitten. They can also shift during the day, they do not need a full moon. Show him, please."

I turned around to look at Bella telling her to phase. I wanted Jacob o be in front of her at all times.

"Watch your eyes, these are the only clothes that I have." She said pulling off her pants and her shirt. I watched her close her eyes in concentration and I know that she was thinking about Aiden. She started growling and then her body bent forward, she had dark brown fur coming out from everywhere.

I looked at Aro and saw that he was smiling," Well Isabella, you sure are a beautiful werewolf."

"She says thank you." I told him. He just smiled at her.

"You see Caius, they can phase into their other forms by choice. When they Creatures of the Moon phase, it is during the full moon. They have no choice."

He just grunted, but that was his form of submission.

"You can phase back now, dear Bella. Now to address the situation of your missing son. She isn't breaking any of the laws by taking your son, Jacob. However, the Cullen's are dear friends and we would like to assist them in any way that we can. What did you say the name was of the woman who took him?"

"Her name is Victoria." Jacob told her.

"I think I have heard of her before. She has been of some problems to you when you first met Isabella am I correct Edward?"

"Yes. My family and I killed her mate and she wanted to kill Bella as payback. The wolves were defending her though, so she decided to take Bella and Jacob's son to get to her."

"I see. Ok, here's what I am going to do. Dimitri, you will go with the pack and the Cullen's to help them find Victoria. Once she is found you will come back here and they can deal with her however they want. I do feel as though they should have the choice since it is their own family that she has taken. There are 7 members of the Pack.." he said trailing off.

"Yes, including me and Bella." Jacob answered.

"That is a large pack to protect such a small reservation. Perhaps we should take a look into the history of the shape shifters."

"Look into our history all you would like but I must ask you to not go onto our lands. When the amounts of vampires increase in the area then there are more wolves. We already have one expected to phase any day and we would like to not have anymore."

"I respect your wishes, and will oblige to them. Thank you for the visit Edward! And give my greetings to Carlisle!"

"Of course Aro. Let's go. " we walked out if the room following Edward and with thee leech called Dimitri following us. I don't know why Aro told him to come with us, but if Edward trusted him then so did I.

The walk back out of the tunnels was a lot faster than the one going in. When we got back outside, we walked back towards the gate and out of the city. Bella and I phased and we ran back through the woods to meet up with the pack. Everything was eerily quiet with Dimitri behind us. I howled so that the guys would phase.

_What's going on? _Sam asked.

_They gave us some help. He is running behind us so don't attack him. _I warned them.

_Ok where are you guys?_ He asked as we came busting through the clearing where they were at.

_Right here._

Edward looked at the pack, "this is Dimitri, he has a gift that will help us find Victoria and Aiden. We can trust his gift, I have seen him find vampires from all over the world."

"What does his gift do?" Embry asked.

"He is the best vampire tracker in the world, he senses in on their energy and it will lead him to them every time," he looked at Dimitri," whenever you're ready."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Took a deep breath and then smiled, "She is east. Follow me." Then he ran.

**Ok I know this one was really quick and short but I have been busy lately and I wanted to get this one up here for the weekend so review!**


	19. Finding Her

Bella POV

Dimitri took off with the pack and Edward following close behind. We were running through the woods, and we could only hope that he was leading us to Victoria.

_I think that we can trust him Bella. _Paul said trying to reassure me.

_I know, it's just that we're so close to her I can already imaging the feeling I'm going to get when I rip her head off. If we lose her now i don't know what I'll do._

_We will get her, Bells. _Jake told me speeding up so he could run beside me. I looked at him and even as a wolf I could see the anxiety in his eyes. I was getting ready to tell him something when Dimitri made a sharp 90 degree turn. A few of us almost fell when we tried to keep up.

_Edward is everything ok? _Sam asked.

"She is running. She has found our scent and panicked. She doesn't know that we are this close, though."

_How close are we, is Aiden ok?_ I asked.

"We are very close, she is going to try to use him if we find her so she will keep him as long as she thinks he is valuable." He said. That made me run even faster than I was, and I had been flying to begin with. The thought of by son being _used _pissed me off. I was now beside Edward and Dimitri with the rest of the Pack starting to trail behind. We ran a few more miles before I finally got a whiff of vampire. I didn't know if that was her so I looked at Edward.

"It's her, go. We will be behind you. Follow the smell and take Jacob with you. We will catch up." I kept staring at him because I didn't exactly understand what he meant.

_He is telling us that she is ours, Bells._ I heard Jake answer my confusion as he caught up to me and Edward and Dimitri slowed down. It took me another second before I turned in the direction that the smell was coming from and bolted towards it, causing Jake and I to leave everyone else to eat our dust.

The stench was getting stronger and that gave me my motivation to run faster.

_Damn, Bella can run. _I heard Seth whisper but I didn't pay any attention to him.

_Bells, we're getting really close we should see her… _Jake started to say but that was when I got a glimpse of red hair, I let out a noise that I didn't even know I could make. I pushed my legs faster until Jake couldn't even keep up with me.

I was getting ready to leap for her when she turned around and close lined me. I flew backwards into a boulder with a yelp.

_Bells!_ Jake screamed as he too got ready to lunge.

_I'm fine, get her!_ I tried to tell him but by that time she had the upper hand. She was now facing me with a huge grin across her face; and in her hands she held my baby. I got up slowly and faced her.

"If you make one move towards me I will drain him, and that goes for all of you." She said as the rest of the Pack joined us. Jake and I were standing beside each other growling as she slowly started to back away from us, and there wasn't anything we could do. When she held Aiden in front of her, none of the wolves would make a move. Edward wouldn't either and she knew it. But she didn't know that Dimitri was with us.

"Now I want all of you to come into the clearing where I can see you. I don't want there to be any surprises."

_Edward tell Dimitri to circle around after a few miles. We can keep her distracted. Hurry. _I thought to him urgently. The Pack did as she said; walking and snarling loudly doing anything they could to drown out the sound of Edward and Dimitri talking. Edward was the last one to join us. Thankfully Victoria was oblivious.

"Now I want to talk to Bella face to face. So you can go ahead and phase back now." She told me. When I just growled at her she moved Aiden closer to her mouth.

"If you want her to phase back you do not need to make her angry." Edward told her.

She just hissed at him and I started thinking about how it would feel to hold my baby in my arms. I have Jake by my side and he has always been there for me and always will be. We will be one happy family when I get him back.

_Guys if I ever catch you thinking about me naked…. _I started but I trailed off because I phased back. Seeing Victoria with human eyes was different than with the eyes of a wolf. I still had to take deep breaths to keep myself from phasing _again._ I grabbed the sweats and t-shirt from around my ankle and quickly dressed and turned back to face her. When I did she was smiling with satisfaction.

"Ok Victoria, you wanted to talk to me. Now talk." I told her.

"Tell your dogs to back away first." She growled. I heard the sound of the Pack behind me protesting but they stopped when I turned around," Guys, just do it." At first they all just looked at each other, but with a grunt from Sam they all obliged. Everyone except for Jake, he stayed by my side. "Jake, I'll be fine. Go."

He let out a soft whine and nudged my leg, but he slowly retreated to where the pack was standing.

"Ok, now what do you want?"

She just smiled at me," You know what I want."

"I have no clue what the fuck you want or why you have taken my son."

"I took your son because I knew that you would give up your life for your son, just like any mother would. That is what I want, your life."

The pack erupted behind me. I couldn't even understand what the noises were coming out of their mouths. Aiden who was sleeping on Victoria's shoulder awoke with a scream.

"Guys!" I shouted and turned my back on Victoria. That was probably not the smartest thing that I have done, because then she lunged for me.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! Ok I really, really want some reviews! You would make me a happy, happy person. So review :D **


	20. Battle

Victoria POV

When I held Aiden in front of me I knew that none of the wolves would make a move. I hadn't expected Edward to be with them, though. Oh well. At least he would get to see me kill his lovely Bella.

"Ok, now what do you want?" she stated with a lot of hatred in her voice. I thought it was kinda rude personally. So I sweetly smiled.

"You know what I want." I simply stated.

"I have no clue what the fuck you want or why you have taken my son." She was starting to get very pissed.

"I took your son because I knew that you would give up your life for your son, just like any mother would. That is what I want, your life."

The pack erupted behind her. Damn can't they shut-up? Ah, hell they woke the baby. I started to whisper softly to calm him. Then I heard her scream "Guys!" She turned her back to me and in a quick motion, I laid Aiden down and lunged at her, she didn't even see me coming. Edward did however see me and clothes lined me as she was knocked to the side. It only hurt for a moment. Bella ran over to Aiden and grabbed him in her arms.

Seeing my chance at revenge being thrown away I charged after Bella. I didn't want to hurt the baby. I may be a coldhearted bloodsucker but the baby kinda grew on me. Maybe I would keep him to by mine and have my own child after I got rid of everyone else. Then someone bit me from behind and it latched onto my arm. I turned around to see a black wolf as he ripped it off.

I screamed out in pain and I brought my other hand back and knocked him 20 feet backwards. He got up quickly but I didn't have time to focus on them, my focus was on Bella and where she had run off to.

"Get Bella and Aiden out of here!" I heard Edward yell to one of the wolves and I saw a sandy colored one run off into the woods. I watched him run so I could see which way she was then I heard another attack coming from behind me. I turned around and ducked as a tan wolf jumped over me into a tree.

It didn't hurt her, just pissed her off. She got up slowly and turned to face me but stopped for a split second too long. I ran after Bella seeing my chance at a possible getaway only to have a vampire I had never seen before standing in my way.

Dimitri POV

I was running through the woods as Edward said I should when I heard the sounds of fighting erupt through the woods. _This is going faster than I thought it would_ I thought to myself. I pushed myself to run faster.

"Get Bella and Aiden out of here!" I heard Edward yell to someone, one of the wolves I was guessing. I saw a sand wolf run in front of me a few seconds later and went the way he was coming from. I came into a clearing to see Victoria ducking to avoid a grey wolf and she plowed into a tree. I almost laughed. Victoria went to turn around and run when she saw me and stopped.

She growled at me, visibly pissed off that I was blocking her way, so I just smiled at her. She got down in a crouch and lunged. I reached out my hand and grabbed her by the throat. She snarled and thrashed trying to get out of my iron like grasp, that wasn't happening. Aro always had me restraining the ones who he was punishing. This was a simple walk in the park for me.

I faced the wolves, "She is yours." I told them walking towards the group. I thought I saw a moment of discussion among the wolves when the largest one, a russet color, walked forward.

Jake POV

When the bloodsucker that helped us told us that she was ours I told the guys _form a circle, little gaps. I want to have some fun. Seth bring Bella back._

They all followed my orders and formed a large circle around the clearing. _Edward tell him to let her go, I'm sure you want to join in._

"Thank you, Dimitri. When Bella gets back you may let her go. She will be back in a moment." He nodded and I phased back, just to piss of Victoria. I got my pants off my ankle and slid them on. I walked over to her.

"Look you bitch. You are going to pay for taking my son. I am going to rip you limb from limb and Bella is going to help. You will regret making this decision." As I said that Bella came running back into the clearing with Seth walking beside her.

"What should I do with Aiden?" she asked me. I didn't know. Edward would hold him but I knew that he wanted to join in on the slaughter that I had planned.

"Give him to Dimitri, I trust him." Edward told her I didn't trust him personally but Edward had not given me any reason what so ever to doubt him, so I gave Bella a quick nod as she handed our baby over, though I could quickly see the longing she held in her eyes when she did.

Then she looked at Victoria who was facing her in the middle of the clearing. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was going to fight until she couldn't fight anymore. I looked at Bells as she phased and started walking towards the clearing and circled Victoria. This was going to get good.

Bella, my sweet innocent Bella went after her other arm first. As she ripped it off I couldn't help but think she was turning me on. I mean Bella is so tempting when she is aggressive. Then I heard Edward.

"Jacob were in the middle of battle and your thinking about taking Bella to bed?"

"I can't help it I like it when she is aggressive more fun when she ties me down." I heard Bella let out a howl and the pack joined in. Taking her piece by piece she looked like mulch when they finished with her.

I never knew Edward liked fire. He was quite the firebug, trying to set each and every individual piece on fire. After the fire was set Bella quickly phased back and ran over to Demitri for our baby. Once in her arms she started to cry.


	21. The End

Bella POV

After Victoria was killed I ran immediately to Dimitri and held Aiden in my arms for the first time of his life. The moment brought tears to my eyes and I let them fall freely. Holding my baby in my arms I was oblivious to everything around me. Edward and the wolves had destroyed Victoria's remains and were having a miniature bonfire.

Jacob was by my side as soon as the remains were burned and we decided that as soon as everything was settled we were taking our son home. The guys all wanted to throw a party/cookout. Paul was already asking what they were all going to eat.

"Should we go?" I asked Jacob. I knew he wanted to celebrate but he also wanted to stay with me and Aiden.

"It's up to you Bells." He said giving me a peck. I looked at the baby that was sleeping in my arms and smiled.

"Let's get him home and then we can talk about it, ok?" I told him. We still had a long flight back to La Push and we haven't even ordered our tickets yet. Apparently Jake was thinking the same thing because Edward came over to us and had the problem solved.

"I just got off the phone with the airlines. I ordered you all first class tickets back to Washington. Your flight leaves in one hour." It took me a moment to realize what he was saying.

"You're not coming back with us are you?"

"No, Bella. I'm not coming back. I have to go back to my family now. They don't even know where I am, or at least they didn't when I left. Alice probably told them by now."

"Tell them I said hi. And thank you Edward. We wouldn't have gotten this far without your help."

"it was my pleasure, I have done enough to hurt you I can only hope that this erases any bad memories of me in your mind."

"Of course it does." I told him as I gave him a hug. It meant nothing but friendship to me and I hope that it meant the same to him.

"Thank you Bella. Jacob, I offer you my assistance if it is ever deemed necessary for anything at all."

"Thank you Edward. For everything." Jake said offering his hand out to him. Edward took it without hesitation and I was glad that at least two positive things came out of this mess. One, Victoria was finally dead and we wouldn't have to worry about her again.

Two, there was at least one exception to the legends that were told around the reservation. Edward and Jacob were now friends and I knew that they always would be. Things had been shaky at the beginning but now I knew that we would always be close. I smiled at Edward and took Jacobs hand leading him over toward where the rest of the pack.

I told them Edward had gotten us first class they were excited. We flew coach on the way in and now we could all relax and sleep for the first time in what felt like an eternity. We all said our goodbyes to Edward and Dimitri and ran back through the woods towards the airport.

We got there with minutes to spare because we were going slow. Turns out Edward got us a whole freaking plane to ourselves. The pack spread out and they were asleep before we took off. Jake and I were left awake and we just watched our sleeping son, not needing words. Just enjoying the moment. He looked at me when we were half way home, "I love you, Bells. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, Jacob Black. I plan on loving you for the rest of my existence." I kissed him quietly but passionately and laid my head on his shoulders. I was asleep before I could think about how I could spend every moment lying on his shoulder with my baby in my arms.

**Ok guys this is the end of this story. I might make a sequel but I don't know. Thanks for reading and leave me some reviews about how you think the story ended. **


End file.
